Lana Adventure to Confessing Ash
by ShadowCutter
Summary: Summary inside. This is Blueangelshipping meaning Ash x Lana.
1. Chapter 1: Lana Research

**An: Hello everyone. This is an updated version of chapter 1. It's short, just warning you. Everyone, but the adults and Kiawe, are 14.**

 **Summary: After the whole fishing incident, Lana started to see more of Ash than she thought. She took a look on his trainer page and found a whole lot more things about him. The more she thinks about him the more her hearts beats for him, inevitably developing a crush on him. She set on telling him her feelings, but due to Ash's denseness, she's having a hard time. Follow Lana's ways on trying to tell Ash her feelings for him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lana Research**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lana's research**

 **Lana's house**

Lana was currently at her home, on her laptop, looking at Ash's Trainer Page. She was amaze from all the battle he has won. Especially him beating a legendary Pokemon. She was also jealous that he saw a lot of water Pokémon from all of the water-type Gym battles and other water-type related events.

She blushed, "Ash is really something." She sigh as she continued to be impress while continuing to search through his profile.

However, she soon got out her swooned state when her little twin little sisters, Harper and Sarah, came inside her room.

"Big sister!" The two yelled at the same time.

Her energetic sisters saw that their elder sister is on her computer. Curiosity filled them, without permission they look at what's on screen.

"Hey!" Lana yelled when they pushed her wheeled swivel chair. That was the least of her problems.

"Hey Sarah, is that big sister boyfriend?" Harper asked which pulled Lana from her thoughts

The older sister blushed like last time when they asked a similar embarrassing question.

"That is big sister's boyfriend. The boy with the cute Pikachu, right big sister?"

Lana nodded her furiously. "Yes, b-b-but h-he IS n-n-not my boyfriend!"

Harper and Sarah put on their skeptical faces. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Lana shouted, but quieter this time as she hides her face behind her hands.

Lana did not see the grin mischievously, "Ok!"

The twins then ran out of the room.

Lana sigh in relief when they did, barely surviving the embarrassing moment. She put her hands over her heart with her blush still on her face.

"It's not like I like him, he's just a friend. Yes, he's just a friend," Lana told herself, "So of course I don't like him."

"Don't like who?" Lana was startled by the new voice in her.

The aspiring water-type trainer turned around and finally noticed Ash.

"Eh? Wait, how did you get in?" Lana asked.

Ash smiled as he pointed her door. "Through the usual way. Also, your little sisters let me inside your house."

Lana mentally slap herself. Of course they would have let him in, Pikachu is probably preoccupied with them right now

Ash then notice what's on Lana laptop, "Hey! It's my trainer page."

Lana's blush deepened, but managed to reply to him, "You mention that you want to be a Pokemon Master and I wondered what you've accomplished. I really like all your battles, especially those battles with your Greninja."

His smile dwindled, "Yeah," His voice was lower than usual. "Too bad I left him back at Kalos."

Lana tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ash turned away from her, not wanting to show her his sad look, "Let's just say Greninja has an important role in Kalos."

Lana was still confuse but did not press on.

He continued, "I had a lot of good time traveling with him. Maybe after I graduate Pokemon School, I could-no! I will go back and see how's he doing."

The light in Ash's eyes started to return as he imagined seeing his friend again. Lana smiled, she always enjoyed his happy-go-lucky attitude. She is really enjoying her time with her Ash.

Wait. Her Ash?

 _"I do not like him! I do no like him!"_ She repeated that phrase in her mind, trying to engrave it permanently into her mind.

"Lana!"

The water Pokémon trainer jumped, "W-what?"

"Are you ok? Your face is red." Ash said putting his face closer to Lana. "Y-yes I am ok."

"You sure?" Ash puts his hand on Lana forehand. Lana is blushing madly. "Your forehead is not warm. Are you sure your ok?" Ash asked as Lana nodded her head furiously.

"If you say so." Ash let it slide.

 _"You're so dense, Ash. But that's makes you cute. Wait, did I just call him cute?"_ Lana can't deny that Ash's denseness is cute.

"BIG SISTER!" The twins came back, "Are you and your boyfriend done talking?"

Lana would gave them a glare, but was too busy blushing and yelling at them, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ash looks hurt. "I thought I was."

Lana look at him, "You thought you were my boyfriend." She's so embarrassed right now that she felt like she's about to explode in any second.

"Yeah! I thought we were friends."

That defused the bomb as Lana drops her head in disappointment. She can't deny it anymore, she likes Ash more than just a friend.

"We are friends Ash, but boyfriend means something else." Lana explained to him, which confused him.

"What does it mean?"

Lana was about to answer his question, but Lana sister beat it to her.

"It means you," Too bad their definition is different and not accurate. They point at Lana, "And her are boyfriend and girlfriend."

That was not what she was going to say to Ash. This is just not her day.

"OH! So she is my girlfriend and I am her boyfriend. Lana, you liar." Ash pouted at her

The bomb continued to count down,

In 3...

2...

1...

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But-"

Lana open her door, "NOW!"

This is definitely not the Lana that they were used to. Fearing for their own safety, they quickly left, Ash even did more by leaving her house. The twins were actually considering that they go with him until their sister calms down. The thought of spending the night with Ash's Pikachu actually made them want, but they feared what Lana would do to them when she finds out that they left the house with her permission.

After they left, she locked her door before lying on her bed with her face on her Pillow.

 _"It's official. I like Ash Ketchum."_ She admitted to herself with a smile.

She then frowned, _"The question is, how do I tell him without making him confuse. Curse his denseness!"_ That was her final thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **An: That is it. I said it was short so don't complain. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing Sweeter then Cake!

**An: Here is an updated version of chapter 2. Give credit to my beta, Rebelling Death. So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nothing Sweeter than Cake!**

* * *

 **Lana House in her Kitchen**

Lana was currently in her kitchen, adding the finishing touches to the cake that she painstakingly made for the past hour. She molded the cake into the shape of a heart.

"There." She smiled triumphantly as she looks over her hard work and admires the way she wrote 'I Like You Ash' in icing.

"I really hope Ash will like this." She said to herself.

She then started imaging what would happen when does she give it to him.

* * *

 **In Lana's mind.**

 _"Hey Ash, I baked this cake for you."_

 _Ash look down at the white box, which is contain the cake, "A cake? For me?"_

 _Lana nodded shyly with a slight blush emerging from her face._

 _Ash starts grinning, "Oh wow, thanks!" Ash exclaimed as gladly took the box from Lana. When he opened the box, he almost drool at the sight of the delicious looking cake, but something caught his eyes. He saw what Lana wrote with the icing. He stood up from his desk._

 _Lana almost jump when she saw him completely ignoring cake after giving it just one look. She got scared when Ash started moving close to her. Does he not like the cake?_

 _"Ash, is something wrong."_

 _Instead of answering, he started moving closer to her. Every time he made a step forward, Lana made a step backward. This continued until Lana has her back against the classroom wall._

 _The water Pokémon Trainer had nowhere else to go. Ash even trapped her between his arms. She was trapped between the wall and the boy who she loves._

 _Lana gulped, she really did upset him. Something about the cake must have upset him, she hoped it was not because of her confession._

 _"Ash, I'm sorry about the cake. I can-!"_

 _Lana's eyes widen when she left her lips coming into contact with Ash's. He's kissing her, he's actually kissing her. Lana gasp, kissing her was just half of it, Ash has slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes as felt her tongue getting dominated roughly by Ash's. She tried to have her tongue fight back, but Ash's was just too strong and rough for her to take._

 _When they parted, they were still connected by a small strand of saliva which is a mixture of theirs._

 _Lana panted, "Oh, Ash." She moaned with her mouth still open, she does not want the sensation in her mouth to disappear. She moaned again when Ash wrapped one arm her and bring her closer to him. Lana's blush deepen even more as she felt even more closer to Ash; she thought he is cute, she never knew he was this cute up close._

 _The trainer from Pallet Town pulled her face closer to his by the chin, "Forget the cake, I have something much sweeter."_

 _Lana could not agree more as she drew closer to Ash's lips._

 _"I... want... more."_

"BIG SISTER!"

* * *

 **Back in the real world**

Lana gasp as she got her mind out of her fantasy. She could believe she was daydreaming that. She was even drooling! She quickly wiped off the drool with a napkin.

 _"Bad thoughts, Lana. Bad Lana! Ash is not that kind of person and would never do something like that! Although, I do wonder what he tas-NO! Stop thinking like that!"_

"Hey Sarah! Big sister baked a cake!" Harper exclaimed which caught Lana's attention.

"She did! Is this cake for us?"

Lana gasp, fearing that they will eat it. That could be the worst possible circumstance for her right now, she worked hard on baking it and her sisters devour sweets in record time. Speaking of sweets, she could barely control the twins when they are in a sugar high.

Sarah then notice what is written in icing, "Harper, wait. It's for her boyfriend."

"OH! It's for big brother!" Harper exclaimed.

Lana raised an eyebrow, "Big brother?"

"Yeah! After all, you are going to marry him!" Both the twins said together.

This made Lana blushed furiously. "MARRY HIM!? B-B-BUT I'M STILL TOO YOUNG."

"Just kidding!" The twins albeit stilling giggling at their sister's reaction

"T-Those two!" Lana said with an angry tone, they were really starting to get on her nerves. "Hmph!"

Lana puffed her cheeks. She grabbed a white box and places the cake inside of it.

"I'll give the box to Ash the next time I see him. You could do this Lana." She said to herself.

* * *

 **At the Pokemon School**

 _"Remember Lana. Give him the cake and see how he'll take my confession."_ Lana thought to herself as she walks towards to Ash's desk.

"ALOLA LANA!" From out of nowhere, Mallow appeared right in front of Lana, who almost the drop the cake. The grass-type trainer notices the white box, "What's in the box?"

"I-I-It's noth-thing." Lana nervously said.

Mallow grins, "Hah! Nice try Lana, but I have known you long enough to know when you're lying. Now tell me what's in the box or we'll do this the hard way." Mallow threateningly reaches out for the box.

Lana took a step back, "I t-t-told y-you it's n-nothing." She turned away from her, hoping that her friend would stop now.

However, Mallow was too curious to get off her case. In a flash, the green-haired girl took the white box away from Lana, who started to protest.

"Mallow!"

The chef grin at her, "Don't lie to your friend, Lana. It doesn't suit a sweet girl like yourself." Mallow then places her hand on the lid, "Now let's see what you have in here!"

Fortunately for Lana, Popplio saw its was in distress, so it tackled Mallow, making her drop the box in the process. Lana quickly catches the box before it hit the ground.

Lana kneels down to her Pokemon's level, "Thank you, Popplio!" She petted the water Pokemon, who greatly appreciated it.

When Lana stood back up, she notices that the person of her affections was already gone from the room.

Hanging her head down, she whispers, "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Mallow asked making Lana jumped a little.

"N-No one." Lana stuttered once again.

Mallow grins, "You like someone!" She exclaimed.

Lana blushed when her motives were found out, "N-No!" She tried to convinced, but she knew it was a feeble act.

Mallow started laughing before asking her, "So, is it Kiawe?"

Lana shook her head no.

"Is it Sophocles?"

Lana shook head no again.

"Is it Ash?"

This time, Lana blushes and shook her head no again.

That did not fool Mallow, "It is Ash!" Lana hid her face behind the white box.

The chef grins even more, loving how Lana is embarrassed right now, "Oh! Ash and Lana sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Lana gasp when she started that song. She tried to stop her, but quickly fell to her knees and hid her face when the chef mentioned 'marriage' and 'baby.' It is quite amazing she has yet to have a bloody nose from the all blood rushing to her head.

"Who's kissing on a tree?"

The water-type trainer look up when she heard a new voice in the room, it was Lillie.

"Oh nothing, just Ash and Lana you know." Mallow told her casually with a smirk as she checks her nails.

"What about Ash and Lana?" The blonde student questioned.

"N-nothing!" Lana shouted.

Lillie gave her a small frown, "Sorry Lana, but I don't believe you. Something's going on and you don't want me to know."

"You bet something's going! Lana has a crush on Ash!" Mallow exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Lillie slightly raises an eyebrow, "That's it?" She looks down at Lana, "I get why you're embarrassed, but why are you so excited about?" She points at Mallow.

The green-hared trainer squeals as she wraps an arm around Lillie, "So you and I can be matchmakers!"

Lana paled at the thought. "N-No! It's okay. I mean, I'm sure she doesn't want to be a part of this." Lana looks up at the blonde-haired girl, "Right, Lillie?"

That dark look and smirk on Lillie's face made her gulp as she slump on the ground.

This is just not her day.

* * *

 **At the Pokemon Battlefield by the School**

The three girls and their pokemon were currently hiding behind a tree, spying on Ash, who is training his Pokemon alone.

Mallow grins when she notices that the coast is clear, "This is your chance, Lana! Go for it!" She encourages her.

 _"Alright, Lana! You can do this!"_ Lana thought to herself as she started walking towards Ash. _"Almost there!"_

When she was in hearing range, she was about to call out his name until a certain scientist appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Lana! I need your help with something!" It was Sophocles.

"Um...with what?" She asked as she looks over him at Ash, making sure he was still there, which he is. For now.

"I need Popplio's water balloons to test out a new invention." Sophocles then started to explain his new invention and what it does.

This went on until Lana lost of her patience, "SHUT UP!" She shouted, but quickly realizes what she had just said. "I am so sorry, Sophocles."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I took too much of your time." Sophocles apologizes as he scratched the back of his head head. "So what were you in a hurry for?"

"I wanted to talk to Ash about his water-type Pokemon." Lana lied in a soft voice.

Sophocles looks at the white box in her in hands, "What's with the box?" He asked.

Lana blushes, "N-nothing."

Sophocles raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, not really that interested, "Okay, bye." Sophocles left, leaving Lana alone.

"Okay, time to talk to Ash." However, when she looks to where Ash was, he was already gone. Lana hung her head, "Not again."

"Lana!"

The water-type trainer turned to see her friends running to her, "I guess he left." Mallow said.

"Don't worry, I saw where he went. Lets go!" Lillie told them as she started running towards a direction. They followed her with their Pokemon following close by.

* * *

 **At the Pokemon Center**

The three found Ash at the local Pokémon center, where he was currently a big and long conversation with Nurse Joy, professor Kukui and Kiawe. The three female students of the Pokémon were in the lounge, distancing themselves from their target to avoid being seen.

"Ok Lana, go ask them if you could talk to Ash privately and when you're given the change, give him the cake!" Mallow instructed her

"Good luck." Lillie encourages her in a whisper.

Lana nodded as she walks to where Ash is, but another obstacle came in her way

"Alola, Lana."

 _"Kiawe? Wasn't he with...? Never mind, I'll just politely ask him to go away."_ Lana thought.

"Good thing I saw you," Kiawe continues, "I need you to help me learn more about water-type Pokemon."

"Sure." She quickly agreed to his request. She was about to walk around him, but Kiawe stopped her once again.

"By the way, Professor Kukui said he wants to see you tomorrow." Kiawe informed her before leaving.

Lana sighs, _"At least he didn't talk for a really long time."_ She thought, but notice Ash was gone. _"Again!"_

Today was definitely not her day.

"Three strikes, you're out." Mallow joke when Lana went back tom them, but it do not lighten Lana's mood, "Sorry Lana. I guess today isn't just your day."

"I'm sorry you weren't able to give it to him." Lillie sympathized with a frown. Lana shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I'll just go home. Thanks for supporting me." Lana thanked them as she and Popplio started walking out of the Pokemon Center with slight frowns in their faces.

When the water-type Pokémon trainer was gone through the automatic sliding doors, Lillie smirked at Mallow with a dark smile.

"Backup plan?"

Mallow returned the dark grin, "Backup plan."

The curved horns and pointy tail were definitely showing

* * *

 **Lana's House, Living Room**

Lana lied across her couch, sighing in exhaustion from chasing Ash around all day.

"This has be a long day." She said to herself, she then looks at the white box that is sitting on the coffee table. She sat up before opening the box, "Don't want this to go to waste. I guess I'll share this with my sisters instead."

"BIG SISTER!" Think of the little devils and here they come.

Lana looked at the doorway and saw her sisters smiling. "Someone's here to see you!" The two sang.

 _"Hmmm? That's funny, we normally don't visitors, I wonder who it is."_ Lana thought, but her eyes widened when she saw who came in.

"Hey Lana! Mallow and Lillie told me you were looking for me." It was Ash and Pikachu.

Lana found herself gawking at him, but quickly gathers her wits, "O-Oh! Alola A-Ash." She blushes, "Um...I wanted to give you something! Here!"

She hands the white box to Ash. The raven-haired teen gladly took the gift; opening the lid, he found a heart-shaped cake with 'I Like You Ash!' written in icing.

Ash was surprised, but smiles at Lana, "Thanks! I like you too!" Lana smiled widely, "You're the greatest friend I ever had."

Everyone fell down anime style, Pikachu even fell down from his shoulder.

Ash looks at everyone, "Did I miss something?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads, "Well thanks for the cake," He put the cake down on the coffee table. "but I'm not one who eats alone, lets all eat it together."

"YEAH!" The twins cheered as they high five each other.

"I'll go get some plates, forks, and a knife." Lana said with a smile.

Pretty soon everyone was eating the cake that Lana baked.

"This is the best cake ever, big sister!" Both the twins cheered.

Popplio and Pikachu agreed with the twin in their own language. Popplio letting out a bark while Pikachu squeaks out a 'Pikachu!'

"I agree with them Lana. This is the best cake I have ever eaten!" Ash said, rubbing his belly.

"Thank you all." Lana said, but notice some icing on Ash cheek. "You have some icing on your cheek, Ash." She told him as she grabs a nearby napkin. "Here, I'll get it for you." As she wiped the icing from Ash cheek, she could've sworn that she saw him blush, but thought it was her imagination.

"Thanks Lana. You're really are a great friend." Ash said making Lana blush a little.

"N-no problem."

Unknown to them, Mallow and Lille were watching the through an outside window.

"Ash is so dense!" Mallow yelled out. Miraculously, no heard her from the inside.

Lillie could not agree with her more, "How long do you think Ash will realize that Lana likes him more than just a friend?"

Mallow shrugs, "I don't know, what I do know that I got some great blackmail material." Mallow told her with a grin Lillie as she pulled out some pictures and shows them to her partner-in-crime.

The photos were copies of the same image, which is Lana wiping the icing off of Ash's face.

"When did you take this?" She never saw Mallow take a camera out, let alone taking the picture of that moment.

"That's my little secret." Mallow whispers to her as she giggled ominously over the photos, thinking whatever wicked and cruel things she could now put her friend through, _"Hmmm, what should I have her do first? Have her kiss Ash in front of everyone. Nah, that's not embarrassing enough. Oh! I know-!"_

Lillie sighs over her friend's antic as she walks away, not wanting to plot with her in whatever she was thinking.

* * *

 **An: That's a rap! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter!

**An: Here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, I was waiting for my beta to finish editing. I updated the past chapters so check that out. Anyway, I think I will make this 5 chapters. Maybe 6. The rest of the ideas that were originally going to be in this story but I think I will do it in a one-shot, just to get more Ash and Lana stories. I will also do Fan-Art by taking a couple of the scenes in this story or the One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Letter!**

* * *

 **Lana's Room, Night Time**

Lana was at her desk, working on a new plan to confess her feelings for Ash. With a paper and pen, she wrote her feelings elaborately on paper.

 _"I'm almost done!"_ She thought. She put down her pencil down and smiled at work, "Finish!" She exclaimed as she admired her own handwriting.

She grabs the envelope that was nearby and gently places the letter inside it. She sealed it with a sticker that is in the shape of a heart.

"I hope this works! After all, it has a heart-shaped sticker on it," A thought then came to her mind, "But then again, that heart-shaped cake I baked for him didn't work. I shouldn't give up though! I must give him the letter! I have to tell him my feelings or I might regret it." Lana told herself.

Her mind once again drifted into her fantasy.

* * *

 **In** **Lana's** **Mind**

 _"Please take this Ash!" Lana gave a bow with her hands stretched out to give the envelope to Ash._

 _Ash was rather confused with Lana's behavior, "Uh, okay?"_

 _Her crush accepted the letter from her. She watches Ash opens the envelope and starts reading the letter inside. His eyes widen as a blush appeared on his face. When he was done reading, he stares into Lana's eyes._

 _"I didn't know you feel that way, Lana."_

 _"I do, Ash. I really do feel that way." She told him._

 _Suddenly a force started to pull the two together, soon they were embraced in each other's. They both blush madly when the unknown force now started to pull their faces close together._ _Their lips were mere inches away when-_

BIG SISTER!

* * *

 **Back to Reality**

"GYAH!" Lana screamed when she was pulled from her fantasy. She soon realized that her sister were in her room again, _"I really need to start locking my room more often."_

"What are you doing big sister!?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sarah? Big sister is daydreaming about big brother!" Harper exclaimed

Lana blushed madly once again, "I-I'm not! I'm just doing school work." Lana lied, she didn't notice Sarah taking envelope.

"Hey Harper! This envelope has a heart-shaped sticker on it!" Sarah said.

Harper look at the heart-shaped sticker, "Big sister is writing a love-letter to her boyfriend! That is so sweet!" She exclaimed.

Lana was pretty sure that her bright blushing face could be seen from outer space from

"I-It's not a love letter. It's a congratulation." Lana lied.

Both Sarah and Harper gave her a deadpan look, "A congratulation letter?" That has to be the worst lie in history.

"Yes! I'm congratulating him for...being a great friend! Yeah! A great friend." Lana made it up the spot.

Sarah and Harper look at each other and giggled, "You're a horrible liar, big sister!" The two soon left her room.

Lana sighed, "Why do I even bother? They already know that I like him." She then lie on her bed as she look over the envelope that held her confession. "I really hope you will finally notice my feelings for you, Ash." She whispered before she placed the enveloped on her night stand before turning off her light to go to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day at the Pokemon School**

Lana was sitting at her desk, looking at the envelope in her hands. She looks up to see Ash talking Lillie. _"Should I do it now? Or should I wait until school is over or should I not give it to him at all? Oh, what do I do?"_

Her mind was in conflict between the choices as her grip on the envelope tightened, almost crumbling it.

"Oh! Is that for Ash?"

Lana was startle by Mallow voice. "N-No!"

The chef grin at her, "Stuttering means that you're lying." Mallow teasingly sang as she sneakingly swipe the envelope from Lana's hands and read the front. "To: Ash, From: Lana." Mallow's sly grin widen. This was just getting juicy for her.

"Give that back!" The fisher-woman yelled as she stood up and tried to get the envelope back from her.

"Oh don't worry, Lana! I'll go deliver this for you."

"No! I'll do it! Just not right now." Lana said quietly.

Mallow scoffed, "I'm your friend, I'll do it for you." The chef started walking towards Ash.

"No!" Lana shouted as she pounced on top of Mallow and starts wrestling her for the envelope. After a while, Lana was able to take the envelope back, "Got it!" Lana shouted as she held the envelope high up in the air as a show of victory.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Lana blushes from embarrassment as she went back to her desk while everyone went back to what they were doing.

Lana sigh and thought _"At least they didn't question the envelope."_ Lana then looks at Ash. _"I'll give it to him after school."_

"You didn't need to hit so hard, Lana! I was just joking." Mallow said as she rubbed her arm.

Lana gave a light glare at the chef, "Yeah, well that wasn't nice. I just want to wait after school."

Mallow sighs, knowing it was no use convincing her to do it now, "Fine."

* * *

 **After School**

"Class is over, everyone! Have a good afternoon!" Kukui announced as everyone stood up from their desk.

"Okay, now." Lana told herself as she stood up to walk to Ash, but Kukui called her over.

"Lana? A minute of your time?"

Lana sighs, hoping it would not be like last time, "Yes, professor Kukui?"

"I want to ask you if you could do a lecture on water-type pokemon." Kukui asked.

Lana nodded to his request, "Yes I will. Anything else?"

"I also want you to tutor Ash-"

Lana zoned out. _"He wants me to tutor Ash? That_ ' _s perfect! I will get some alone time with him."_ She nodded vigorously at that one request.

"Great! I'll tell Ash and Kiawe that you agreed to tutor them." Kukui said as he left Lana standing there gaping.

 _"I forgot that Kiawe ask me to tutor him as well. Oh, how could I forget? Stupid, stupid."_ She mentally berated herself while hitting her head.

She was then startled by a tap from her shoulder. Blushing from looking

"Oops. Sorry for startling you Lana." Ash apologized with a sheepish smile.

"I-It's ok." Lana said, "Do you need anything?"

Ash nodded at her, "Mallow said you wanted to see me."

Lana's right eye twitched, "Oh, okay." Lana said sweetly while thinking up ways to get revenge at Mallow. Drowning the chef seems to be satisfying.

"She also said that you have something to give me." Ash said as Lana dropped her head. Mallow definitely covered the bases, _"I guess it's now or never."_ Lana thought.

Grabbing his own hands, she gently shoved the envelope into his palms, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." The fisher-woman quickly out the door. With a blush on her face, she came back for Popplio. She gave Ash a bow before muttering a, "Goodbye."

Bewildered by how she out of character, Ash just stood there with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay." He said. Ash look down at the envelope in his hands, _"What's with the hearts lately? I should ask Kukui what this means."_ He thought to himself as he, Pikachu, and Rotom walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Lana's House, Her Bedroom**

Lana was in her bed, wondering if Ash has read the letter yet, _"Did he read it? Does he understand my feelings for him? Does he like me?"_

His head was just full of questions ever since she came home. Wanting to be alone for the rest of the day, she locked herself in her own room. Popplio was not even in the same room as her, it was outside against the door of her room with a worried look. Her twin sisters were also outside of her room, also worried for their elder sister.

 _"What am I thinking? Off course he doesn't like me like that. But still..."_ Lana put her hand over her heart. _"I need to sleep. I'll worry about it tomorrow_ _."_

With that last thought, her mind drifted into dreamland.

* * *

 **Kukui's House**

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Ever since the incident with Team Rocket, I started to develop feelings for you. That is why I looked you up in your trainer page to see all things you did, I wanted to know more about you. All the battle you won, your accomplishments, I even saw all your water pokemon. I was amazed, I mean my own classmate is basically an elite class Trainer. I can't believe someone so young accomplished so much. Now I'm just ignoring the point of the letter. What I am trying to tell you is that I love you Ash Ketchum. You make me feel different whenever I'm near you or when I hear your own voice. Letting be myself more than I am, I baked you that cake to tell you my feelings, but you didn't understand what I meant. Think about a husband and wife and how and why they live together. I know your smart enough to figure that part out._

 _Love, Lana._

Ash stares at the letter for a couple of minutes after he finished reading it.

Kukui walked in and immediately saw the letter in Ash's hands, "What you got there, Ash?"

"I think Lana wants to marry me."

Kukui raise an eyebrow, that was quite unexpected. He knows that his students are growing up to be fine young-adults, but he did not knew that they were growing up that fast.

Ash handed the letter to Kukui.

After he finished reading the letter, he laughed a hearty chuckle, "Ash, she doesn't want to marry me you." Kukui corrected him.

Ash has a confuse look. "I'm confuse." He said as he crossed his arms.

Kukui sighs, he knows for a fact that Ash is dense, but he did not think he was that dense.

He sat next to his student, "Ash, have you ever learn about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills?" Ash nodded with a blush. Kukui sighs, "Okay, good. This will makes things much easier for me."

The teacher took a deep breath, "What Lana is trying to say in her letter is that she's attracted to you. Meaning she likes you like how a couple love each other."

"I don't understand." Ash said.

"Try thinking of it this way, the Pokémon move Attract makes the opposing Pokémon with the opposite gender to fall in love with the user." Kukui said.

"Oh. Oh..." Ash finally got what Kukui means. "So she loves me as in... huh." He tried thinking about it more, "This reminds of Serena."

Kukui raises an eyebrow, "Serena?" He asked.

"She's a friend of mine from the Kalos region. In fact, she kissed me before. I guess that's her way of saying she loves me."

Kukui face palmed, he never knew someone can be this dense, "Do you love Serena?"

Ash shrugs, "I don't know."

"Do you love Lana?"

Ash shrugs again, "I don't know."

Kukui sighs, "You have much more to learn, Ash. There is much more to this world than just Pokémon, your life shouldn't be about Pokémon all the time." The teacher told his student as he got up and left the room.

"This is just confusing." Ash said before going up to his room.

* * *

 **An: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ash and Lana Date!

**An: Sorry I am taking so long to post the new chapter, I wanted to make sure it was good before posting. Without further do, get reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ash and Lana Date**

* * *

 **Lana House In Her Room**

Lana was lying on her bed, thinking about the tutoring lesson she will conducting. _"I will be tutoring Ash tomorrow, but I will also be tutoring Kiawe as well,"_ Lana thought. _"I guess I have no choice but to do it. At least I get to spend time with Ash, even if Kiawe there. Maybe I cou-"_ She was interrupted by her younger sisters.

"BIG SISTER!" They shouted. Lana groans, knowing that she will get embarrassed by anything they say. "Yes?" She asked. "Can we play later?" Sarah asked as Harper nodded. Lana blinked.

"Pretty please! We haven't play forever!" Harper said as Lana smiles, but then frown. "Sorry, but I have tutoring lesson to conduct. Maybe tomorrow," Lana said. She felt bad that she hadn't spend much time with her younger siblings. "Ok," the two said in disappointment. They left Lana room, making Lana feel guilty. _"I am not being fair to them, but I already promise Ash and Kiawe,"_ She thought.

"Life isn't fair!" She groans. She got up to get ready for school. She notice Popplio was not around. _"Must be in the living room,"_ She then changed into her everyday clothes. She then walked into the living and saw Popplio sleeping on her couch. "I guess I was right," She said as she shook her head.

* * *

 **Kukui House**

Kukui notice Ash was eating slower then usual. "Is their anything on your mind Ash?" Kukui asked. Ash nodded. "I can't stop thinking about the letter Lana gave me," He said. "Is it weird to feel your heart pounding a lot?" Ash asked as Kukui sighed. _"No one should be this dense."_ Kukui thought. "Look. Ash. What your feeling is call love. Everyone feels this one. It's very natural to feel it." Kukui explained as Ash nodded.

"So am I in love?" Ash asked. Kukui started rubbing his chin. "Well it's hard to say. Ash, think about Lana," Kukui said as Ash started to think about Lana. "My heart is beating fast again!" Ash exclaimed as Kukui chuckled.

"I think you like Lana Ash." Kukui said as Ash scratch his head in confusion and "I thought it was love?" Kukui sighed. _"This is going to be a long explanation,"_ Kukui thought.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

As class was going, Ash kept glancing at Lana every chance he has. _"I guess I do like Lana. Kukui said to ask her on a date,"_ Ash then heard the bell ring. _"Class is over? That went by fast."_ He got up from his desk, putting his things in his backpack. "Um Ash?" Ash turned around to see Lana. "Y-yes?" He asked.

"Um...can you meet me at the Library at three? Ok!" Lana then walked away fast, before coming back to get Popplio, soon she left the room. "Uh...ok." Ash wonder why she ask him to meet her at the library, before remembering that he has a tutoring lesson with Lana.

 _"Great! I am going to be alone with the girl that I like,"_ Ash thought before remembering that Kiawe is going to be their as well.

"Thank you Arceus!" Ash exclaimed, as Pikachu, who on his desk, looks at him, like he lost his head. "Oops." Ash scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Time to go!" He pumped his first in the air, running out of the class, with Pikachu going after him.

* * *

 **At The Library**

"Eh..." Ash notice that he was alone with Lana. "Where is Kiawe?" Ash asked as he looked around. "His mother contact him. She needed some help with their farm." Lana said as Ash looks surprise. "He lives on a farm?" Lana nodded. Ash sat next to Lana. The two were silent, not looking at each other, not saying a word to each other.

It went on for a whole five minutes, till Ash broke the silence. "So, we should get started," He said as Lana nodded. She was about to open the book until Ash grabs her hand. She blushed from his touch. "Or we could go on a date?" Lana looks at him with a surprise look. " _He wants to go on a date with me?"_ Lana thought. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ASKED LANA ON A DATE! WHAT DO I DO ON DATES!"_ _Ash thought as he was panicking inside._

 _"_ Sure!" Lana gave Ash a smile. _"She said yes!"_ Ash thought as he got up from his seat. "Well let's go than." Ash said as Lana got up. Ash then grabs her hand as they both ran off, before coming back for Pikachu and Popplio.

* * *

 **Hau'oli City Mall**

Ash and Lana were walking around, to find anything interesting to do. _"GREAT! It's our first date and we have nothing to do. I should've just stick to study,"_ Ash thought. "Um...Ash?" Ash turned around to look at Lana.

"What?" He asked. "Can we go their." Lana pointed at a arcade. Ash nodded. "Sure." They went into the arcade _._ "Their is a lot of games here!" Lana exclaimed. Ash agreed with her. Their were a lot of games they could play. "Let's play that one." She pointed to an air hockey table.

"Alright! Let go!" The two went to the air hockey table and played a couple of rounds. Soon they went to play a whack-a-Rattata. They a played a racing game. Soon the two were at a food-court, eating dinner.

"That was fun!" Lana exclaimed. Ash grinned and said "I know right! You were awesome at the air hockey game." Lana giggled. She never have much fun before.

Ash smiled at Lana, _"I never seen her this much happy. I never been this happy as well. It's weird, but I like it,"_ Ash thought, but he frown. _"Is this what Serena wanted to do?"_ He thought. Lana notice his frown and asked, "Is their something wrong?" Ash shook his head and said, "Nothing at all." He gave Lana his famous smile. Lana smiled back as the two laugh.

* * *

 **Outside Of Lana House**

Both Ash and Lana stood in front of the latter house. "I guess it's time for me to go, Goodnight Lana." Ash said. He was about to walk away, until Lana grabs his cheek and kisses him on lips. Ash was surprise. He only been kiss on the cheek three times, never from his lips. _"Her lips feels...soft."_ He thought. Lana moves her lips away from Ash. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, before going inside her home. Ash was dazed. He unconscionably put his fingers were his lips are and smiled.

* * *

 **With Lana In Her Room**

Lana laid on her bed, thinking about the kiss that happen not too long ago. She smiled and hugged a nearby pillow. In the living room, the twins seem to be holding a picture. Not just any picture, a picture of Lana kissing Ash. The two giggled, and put the picture in 'Ash x Lana' memory book.

* * *

 **An: It probably wasn't good. Sorry. Anyway, I was going to post two chapters at the same time, but I had problems with. Just small problems. Anyway, the next chapter is the last. Also, please give me tips to improve grammar, that way I know what to fix. So review and goodbye.**


	5. Epilogue

**An: This is the last chapter of Lana Adventure to Confessing Ash. I got, say I am proud of this story and it's my very first one to complete. I am sorry it took so long. This is going to be short so Have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **10 years later**

We see a young blue haired women walking out of a hospital, with worried look on her face. _"I can't believe it. I'm I really pregnant?"_ The blue-haired girl then remember what the doctor said, _"Come on Lana! You're pregnant! You should be happy!"_ The young women revealed to be Lana. "Hey! Sis!" Lana turn her head to the left and saw one of her sister, Sarah, running towards her.

"Hello Sara. What are you doing here?" Lana asked. Sarah smiled at her. "Nothing! I just want to hang out with my favorite older sister!" She said with a smile. Lana said, "I am your only older sister." Sarah just gave her a goofy grin. Lana just sighed, but smiled. "Alright! Let's go hang out," Lana said as Sarah jump for joy. They to started to walk in the direction of Hau'oil City Mall.

"So how is school?" Lana asked Sarah. "I am doing well! I could see why you like it," Sarah said as Lana nodded. _"It's been 6 years since I've been to that school. The Pokemon School where I officially met Ash."_ Lana thought with a smile. "Um...sis?" Lana looks at Sarah. "What is it?" Lana asked. "Why were yo at the hospital?" Sarah asked as Lana smiled.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to go to the hospital," Lana said and thought, _"I don't want to tell her yet. Ash should be the first one to know."_ Lana could imagine Ash reaction if she tell hims. "Oh ok," Sarah said as they continue their walk to the mall.

* * *

 **At Hau'oil City Mall**

 _"Where to look. Where to look."_ A man with a Pikachu on his shoulders thought as he walk around the mall. "*sigh* Why is it so hard to find a ring," He said.

"Pika..." The Pikachu said gloomy. _"Finding a ring for Lana is hard! I don't even know what shop to go to,"_ The man, who is Ash Ketchum, thought. He then enter to a random jewelry shop and browse around. "So many choices, so much money," Ash keeps repeated himself, as one of the workers tap his shoulders. Ash turn around to see the worker. "May I help you with anything sir?" The worker said. Ash nodded.

"I am having trouble finding an engagement ring," Ash said as the worker nodded and took him to a different section of the store. "We have many selections here you see. Just pick one that catches your eye for your special someone." The worker said. Ash just look at each ring, trying to find the right one. He was about to give up, until he saw one that matches Lana hair color.

"This one perfect!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed at the blue colored ring. "Excellent choice sir," The worker said as he went to get it for him. "Lana will be stoke when I propose to her!" Ash exclaimed. The worker came back with a small box. "Will that be all?" The worker asked as Ash nodded. "That will be 80,000 Poke dollars," The worker said with a smile as Ash put his head.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"It's for Lana. It's for Lana," Ash kept repeated the same words. "Pika!' He turn his head to look at Pikachu. "What is it?" Ash asked. Pikachu started to point at a direction. Ash looks where Pikachu is pointing at and gulp. "Crap! It's Lana!" Ash said in a worry tone. He does not want her to know about the engagement ring yet. Ash turns around and walked away.

 **With Lana and Sarah**

"Say, sis. How come Ash hasn't propose to you yet?" Sarah asked as Lana blushed. "What do you mean?" Lana asked. "I mean you two moved in together. Don't you think it's about time?" Lana sighed.

"Sarah, I don't mind not getting married to Ash. Just as long as we are together, than it's fine," Lana explained. "Your weird. You know that?" Lana just laughed. _"Still, I don't mind Ash proposing to me,"_ Lana thought. She remembers that her two younger sisters teased her about marriage. _"Maybe one day..."_ The two continued to walk around the mall, going to each clothing store.

* * *

 **Lana and Ash home**

After dropping off Sarah at her old house, Lana opens the door to her home and yelled out, "I'm home!" She enters and takes her shoes off. "Hello! Ash!" She enters the living room. and saw Pikachu and Popplio looking at her. "Hello you two! Do you were Ash is?" She asked as Pikachu gave her a piece of paper. She starts reading it:

 _Meet me at the beach where we first met._

 _from Ash._

"Huh. I wonder why he wants me to meet him their. Might as well go," Lana said as she went to put her shoes on and left the house, before saying goodbye to Popplio and Pikachu. .

* * *

 **Hau'oil Beach At Night**

Lana was walking around the beach, looking for Ash. _"Where is he?"_ Lana continue to search for him. She then saw him at the dock. "Ash!" She ran after him. Ash turns around and smile.

"Hey Lana!" Lana stopped in front him and smiled. "So why did you want me to meet you here?" Lana asked. Ash turns around and looks at the moon.

"Lana. We've been dating about 10 years. Those 10 years were the happiest time of my life. I never thought loving someone will be great." He turns around and takes one knee. Lana gasp. She now knew why he told her to meet him here.

"Lana will you marry me?" Ash asked as Lana squealed. "YES! I will marry you Ash Ketchum," Lana said. Ash stood up and smiled. "Gre-" He was interrupted by Lana kissing him. He returns the kiss. Soon, the two stopped kissing and smiled at each other, as if nothing could ruin the beautiful scene.

"By the way, I'm pregnant." Except Lana telling Ash the bigger news! Ash fainted on the spot as Lana sighs but smiles.

* * *

 **5 years later**

Lana was on her couch, with Popplio, looking through pictures of a scrap book she has. It's a scrap book of her and Ash. "Mommy!" Lana looks up from the scrap book and saw her daughter, Luna, running towards.

"What did I say about running in the house young lady," Lana said as Luna puffed her cheeks. She looks like a younger Lana, but with Ash eyes. She even gain Ash Z birth marks. "What are you doing?" Luna asked. "I am just looking through old memories," Lana said as Luna sat next to Lana and look at pictures in the scrap book. The two continue to look at pictures, with Luna having a question for each one. They soon stop at a picture with Ash and Lana first kissed. "I remember this. It was the first kiss that your father and I shared." Lana said as Luna gagged a little.

Lana and Popplio laughed and said, "You will one day kiss someone too." Luna said, "Stop it!" Lana and Popplio just laughed. "What our we laughing about?" The two turn their head to the voice direction and saw Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Hello/Pika!" The two greeted Lana, Luna, and Popplio. "Hello sweetie, how was work?" She asked as Ash sighed and said, "Not enough gym challengers, but at least I get to come home early to see my family." Ash sat down next to Luna.

"Daddy! We are looking at pictures!" Luna said as Ash looks at the pictures. "Ah, the old memory scrap book," Ash said as he looks at the picture of a younger Ash and Lana kissing. "I remember that. I was very surprise when your mother kissed me," Ash said as Luna giggled. "Really?!" Luna asked as Ash nodded. "He sure was," Lana said as Ash rubbed is head sheepishly.

"Anyway, we were talking about how Luna will get her first kiss one day," Lana said as Ash paled. "No! No! No! No!" Ash said as Lana laughed. Soon everyone laughed. Lana looks at Ash and Luna and smiled.

 _"I am so happy I have a loving family. I wish Harper and Sarah were here, but they are in their own adventure. And to think, it all started with a Water-type lesson,"_ Lana thought with a smile.

The End.

* * *

 **An: Done with the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story and thank you for the reviews. I will be doing one-shots with Ash and Lana, but I do not know when I will do another continuation story. Maybe when Pokemon: The New Adventure gets to chapter 30. Well review and goodbye.**


	6. An

**An: Not a new chapter, because this story is finish, but some ask me to do an Ash x Mallow fanfic. To be honest I never planned to do one, but I got p.m. inbox were many requested it. I am going to put a poll up. Do a Ash x Mallow fic or Don't do a Mallow fic. That is all.**


End file.
